Back Of The Bar
by ReneeSilverWind
Summary: Elena's car breaks down and her cell is out of battery so she goes into a bar to try and drown her sorrows in a beer or two when none other than Damon Salvatore would just to happen to be there, these two get drunk and one thing leads to another starting with a game of 'never have I ever'


_Back of the bar_

Elena walked into a bar on a side road in Atlanta, her car broken down and she was having the worst day ever. She walked into the country themed bar and stalked her way towards the bar "1 beer" she compelled the barman behind the bar.

He fixed up her drink and gave it to her and as she sipped the beverage slowly "bad day?" A sexy voice purred from beside her, Elena turned her head and saw no other than the sexy Damon Salvatore.

"Damon?" What was Damon doing at a bar out here in Atlanta "Damon why are you here?" She questioned curious about what Damon's answer would be.

"Well, I got bored of the Mystic Grill and I come down here every other week. What are _you_ doing here?" Damon asked as he sipped what looked typically like Bourbon whiskey.

"My car broke down just down the road and my phone ran out of battery so I decided that I would come in here to have a drink and let the crappyness of today slowly drown out as I gulp down a few beers." Elena said as she lifted up her beer bottle into the air as if she was going to clink glasses with Damon but only put the bottle back down.

"So you are pity drinking huh? Well welcome to the club" Damon said nodding his head slowly then turning his lips into a small smirk "how are things with you and brother?"

"I still haven't forgiven Stefan for sleeping with Katherine yet, I know we aren't dating or anything but I just think that he knew better than that." Elena answered Damon's question whilst taking another long swig of her beer.

"But in my brothers defence like you said Elena he is a single man now, and yeah Katherine Pierce even I questioned what he was thinking but at the end of the day what Stefan does isn't your problem" Damon said shrugging and studying Elena's expression carefully.

"You know Damon, I think you just gave out some really good brotherly advice" Elena said smirking slightly at Damon's words, of course Damon was right he was spot on actually.

"Well what can I say? I am a man of many wonders" Damon said doing his all famous 'eye thing' that had Elena swooning and feeling the loss of her legs at Damon's very sexual appeal.

#DE#DE#DE#DE#DE#DE

Elena and Damon were _hammered_ well as hammered as vampires could get and were right now in the middle of playing '_Never have I ever' _complete with all colours of the rainbow alcoholic shots.

"Never have I ever, had a threesome" Elena choked out still laughing from the last confession when she found out that Damon had never used more than 1 sex toy at once.

Damon threw back the shot but it was no surprise, Damon had had orgies before let alone threesomes. He tapped his chin in thought, this game had gone through the sexual road so Damon was struggling to find something he hadn't actually done then he had an idea, "never have I ever, pleasured myself to the thought of a Salvatore brother."

Elena blushed slightly as she tossed back the shot which had Damon's eyebrows rising in curiosity, but ready to quickly move on Elena diverted the question "never have I ever _pleasured _myself to the thought of _myself _as in Elena Gilbert."

Damon smirked knowing that he could make Elena go tomato red whilst downing the shot "more than once" Damon said in a seductive voice as he watched Elena's cheeks go 100 shades darker.

Elena let out a small puff of breath then eyed up Damon, he had a slight red tinge to his eyes as the alcohol passed his system and the smell of bourbon was evident on his breath "do you want to play truth or dare?" Elena asked feeling confident.

Damon lowered his eyebrows at Elena's suggestion and clicked his tongue "fine, truth or dare Elena?" he asked watching her eyes darken which was maybe lust?

"I pick dare"

"I dare you" Damon thought for a moment before deciding to go in straight away with the kill "I dare you to kiss me, on the lips."

Elena shrugged not really surprised with what Damon had suggested, she jumped of the bar stool not trusting herself to not fall off and watched as Damon followed. Elena cupped his cheeks and leaned towards his lips; she placed a small kiss on his lips and then pulled back slowly, "truth or dare?"

"Dare" Damon responded surprised that Elena had actually kissed him, it wasn't the first time but it still had its own sparks radiating between the both of them.

"Okay well Damon, I dare you to kiss _me _but I want a proper kiss like back in Denver." Elena said narrowing her eyes towards Damon's lips then back up to his blue pools.

Damon inhaled then leaned down as his lips brushed Elena's, he pressed his lips towards hers and waited for her to open is mouth in an invitation for his tongue to seek entrance. Damon slipped his tongue into Elena's mouth as she parted her lips; both of their tongues began a battle for dominance but Damon's inevitably won.

He began to move his hands up to her cheeks and tilted her head so he could deepen the kiss, Elena wrapped her hands in Damon's hair and felt the vibrations from his tongue head towards her centre. Damon moaned into Elena's mouth and ran his hands down her torso and over hips, they were interrupted when a cough sounded and someone tapped Damon's shoulder.

"Excuse me but would you mind taking this in a room or something? This is a public bar and not everyone would like to observe your free show." Damon looked down at Elena, she had flushed cheeks and her breathing seemed ragged.

Damon cupped Elena's cheeks and looked into her doe eyes "do you wanna leave Elena?" Damon asked scanning her eyes to see if she regretted their actions.

Elena slowly nodded her head "but I need to use the bathroom first" Damon stepped aside so Elena could go past.

Elena walked towards the ladies room but stopped when she saw a storage room, a kinky thought passed through Elena's mind. Elena looked around to see if anybody was lurking by when she deduced that nobody was there she pushed open the door and smiled to herself as she found it empty with only a few empty wine bottles.

Elena stepped back and took a deep breath as realisation dawned on her; she had had a thought about having sex with Damon in the storage room and had no intention of turning back. They had made out heavily like back in Denver and Elena was craving Damon like a drug right now, she gathered her thoughts and examined the situation.

Damon had helped Elena see past Stefan's rendezvous with Katherine meaning Elena was over Stefan and had been for a while now. Damon was single and only had a few booty calls lined up for him if he ever felt bored, so in heinse sight Elena should really just go for gold and forget about everyone in Mystic Falls for just five minutes.

~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE~DE

Damon sat at the bar waiting for Elena to come back from the bathroom, he was well aware about what he had done with Elena and had no intentions of not pulling this all the way through. He finally had Elena right where he wanted her and it felt so good, he was going to _ravish _Elena and make her forget about Mystic Falls.

Elena walked back from the direction of the toilets and approached Damon with a grin on her face "hey, follow me" she said leading Damon towards the back of the bar.

Damon nodded his head and followed Elena curiously, when they came to a storage room Damon raised his eyebrows in confusion "why are we here?"

"You" Elena ran her finger down Damon's chest "are going to _fuck _me in this storage room, right here and right now." Elena said stroking Damon's chest through his dark blue shirt and looking up at his blue pools with lust filled brown eyes.

Damon had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming, Elena had just asked him to fuck her and the use of crude words falling from her mouth shot straight to Damon's dick making him get instantly hard.

Before he could stop himself he grabbed Elena by the hips and forced his lips upon hers. Elena responded immediately by seeking her tongue to join his and sliding her hands through his raven black hair. Damon tilted Elena's head to the side so he could dominate her mouth further then leaned them both forwards causing them to fall onto the storage room door handle and stumble into the room, not breaking the steamy kiss once.

Damon pushed the door closed with his foot and shook of his leather jacket, Elena started to unbutton his shirt and in the haste of lust and impatience proceeded to just rip straight off of Damon's body "someone's impatient." Damon commented with a small smirk gracing his kiss-swollen lips.

Elena just ignored him and began to pull her t-shirt off so she was just in her bra, Damon's eyes darkened with lust as he observed Elena beginning to unbutton her jeans and slide them off leaving her clad in just her matching pink lacy underwear.

Elena's fingers found their way to Damon's unbuckled jeans and slipped them down his lean legs. Damon's clear erection made a tent shape his black Calvin Cleins and Elena licked her lips, Damon reached behind Elena and unclasped her bra as he begun to kiss down her neck and lave at two of her pert pink nipples.

Elena moaned in ecstasy at Damon's actions and proceeded to pull away Damon's boxers as he ripped away her pink panties. Damon slipped two fingers into her already soaked pussy and growled lowly into Elena's ear, "someone is soaking wet" he murmured then bit gently onto her ear lobe.

Damon thrust into Elena's pussy whilst sucking slightly on her neck and making his way across her collar bone and down he chest. Elena forced herself down on Damon's fingers and moaned out loud as she gripped onto his hair.

Damon could feel Elena's orgasm building so he pulled his fingers out earning a moan of protest from Elena but soon after replaced them with his thick length. Elena moaned out as she felt Damon push into her and bit down on his neck with her blunt teeth "you're so big."

"I know baby, just let yourself get used to it" Damon whispered in Elena's ear as he slid the rest of his cock into her pussy and moan softly at the sensation of being seated inside of her wet warmth.

"Mmm, Damon move" Elena breathed out as she accommodated to his length, Damon began to thrust slowly inside of Elena and backed her against a wall where she wrapped her legs around his waist and began thrusting back against his cock.

Damon started to thrust faster and Elena's moans started to pour out into the empty storage room "yes Damon, harder, faster, keep going" Elena couldn't stop herself from calling out as Damon changed the angle so his pubic bone was brushing against her clit on every thrust.

"Fuck baby, just like that" Damon moaned as he felt Elena start to push back against every thrust and her nails started to drag down his shoulders drawing blood from his muscled back.

"Damon, I'm gonna cum!" Elena's walls began to flutter around Damon's cock and moved his lips from her neck and towards her mouth so he could dominate her mouth was swallowing every moan she produced.

"That's right, cum for me Elena, I'm close" Damon whispered against Elena's lips. Damon's words set Elena off like a bomb and she shattered all around him, her juices began to run down Damon's cock and her walls started to milk his length for it was worth.

Damon moaned in Elena's mouth as he felt his orgasm shoot through his cock and straight up into Elena's womb, he kissed Elena softly as he felt her walls fluttering around his cock and gripping his length in a vice like style.

Elena was panting heavily and couldn't bring herself to slide away from Damon's length which was still seated inside of her leaking cavern "happy Valentine's day Damon" Elena panted out as she looked into Damon's eyes.

Damon gave Elena a warm smile then smirked as he heard her words "happy Valentine's Elena"

_**A/N – So that was my first smutty one-shot guys! But I need a bit of help; I'm confused as to how you make a one-shit without lemons? Someone help me I'm a smut addict xD But seriously though I am stuck on that one so feel free to drop a review and let me know! Any way this is the last post I will be making until the weekend is out and don't worry I will update 'War& Love' just not until the end of the weekend so I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot and yes it is practically my first go at attempting decent smut. Also I am interested in a beta so anybody who would like to be my beta just PM me and I will get back to you!**_

_(I own nothing)_


End file.
